


Falling for Carl

by GoTbbTwdBs



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoTbbTwdBs/pseuds/GoTbbTwdBs
Summary: Carl's relationship with Enid if she was replaced with a gay male character.





	

Finally, Carl has started showing some interest in me. I've been hoping that he would be more like this since the first time I saw him at Alexandria. I thought it would be quicker, there aren't any girls around. I imagined he would take me sooner. I just wanted him to tell me he wanted me, pull me close to him, and put his lips on mine. I would do anything for him. I would be like a wife to him if he wanted. He could be my strong protector and I could be his housewife. He could come into our bed and have me every night as he pleases. He is taller than me (his mouth is at my eye level), he is stronger than me, and he's the only one who stood up to the Saviors at Alexandria and I know he can protect me from them and anyone else. I love seeing him act like a big strong man.

And finally it is starting. I've noticed him looking at me over the past few days. Whenever I look over at him, he turns away. I want him to know that he doesn't have to hide it, I will be his for him. He can have me. 

I decide to test how far he will go to have me. I tell him I'm leaving Alexandria to go to the Hilltop. And as I'm leaving he tells me not to go. I ask him why I shouldn't, hoping he'll tell me he wants me as his. Sadly he only says it's dangerous and tells me he won't be coming after me anymore. "Please Carl I want you to come after me, to protect me," I think to myself as I leave.  
When I'm walking along the street I get attacked by three walkers. Carl steps out of the woods and saves me from them.  
"I told you it was dangerous," he tells me.  
"But I knew you'd be here to save me," I reply sweetly. "Are you coming with me to the Hilltop."  
"I'm going to escort you there to make sure you're safe," he says in his leader voice. "Oh sweet Carl, this is exactly what I wanted from you." When we arrive to the edge of the woods at the Hilltop, Carl grabs my hand and pulls me back to him.  
"I'm not going to go in with you," he tells me.  
"Why not? I want you to come too. There are other dangerous in here that I might need you to protect me from."  
"Come with me. I want to go kill Negan. We can do it."  
"And we do it, how would we get out alive?"  
"It wouldn't matter."  
"It would to me," I plead to him. Slowly he leans in to put his forehead against mine. I savor this moment as it is the most physical contact we have ever had. Then it finally happens. He leans in and kisses me on my forehead. He keeps his lips on me for a moment and I can feel the wetness of his mouth on me. I look up to him and smile. We lean in until the sides of our noses touch lightly. Our mouths are open and only a few centimeters away. We stay like that for a few seconds, just barely apart and breathing on each other's lips. He closes the gap between us, pushing the tip of my nose as he does so. Carl takes my upper lip into his mouth and I close my lips around his. The feeling of his puffy lips on mine is the best thing I've ever felt. We hold that kiss for a few seconds, neither use wanting to move. It only lasts a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity. It feels like more than just our lips are intertwined, but our soles. I have finally become his. As we pulled apart, his lips stayed around mine for half a second as if to signify that he wanted the kiss to last longer. We only move about an inch apart, neither of us wanting to end the embrace. We stare into each other's eyes until I finally decide to ask him to stay with me at the Hilltop.  
"Please don't go. We can start a life here together. You and I. I will be anything for you here."  
"I want to, but I can't. I need to kill Negan. If I survive that, I will come here and be with you, I promise. I'll see you."  
"I hope so."  
Saddened, I say goodbye to him and go into the Hilltop. They give me a room to stay in for the night and I thank them for it, but I don't sleep for a minute that night. I can't allow Carl to go and get himself killed by the Saviors. I love him and I need to be with him. It's not fair for me to stay here while he risked his life to protect me. The next morning I gather my things again and sneak out of the Hilltop. As the last of the Saviors' trucks is preparing to leave, I sneak up behind it and climb in. I hear a voice inside call out to me, "Hey" is all that Carl says. I go sit next to him and apologize.  
"I know this is important to you. I shouldn't have tried to talk you out of it. I should have supported you."

"It's okay. I know you were only worried for me."  
"Plus I never got to say goodbye to you properly." I sit down on his lap to finish the kiss we started earlier. I put my hands on the back of his neck and put my lips to his. This time he kisses me back much more eagerly than earlier. He starts exploring my mouth with his tongue. While he does that, I can feel his hands moving up and down my back and his boner poking at me. After a few minutes, he begins bucking his hips into me. I have to put my hands on the wall behind him to steady myself. After I start moaning, I whisper in his ear, "don't want to stop now, but if we don't, we will get caught. But when you come back to the hilltop, you can take me all you like."

"I love you."  
"I love you too, Carl."


End file.
